(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable toys and vehicles and in particular to a wheeled vehicle including an inflatable inner sack having a plurality of protruding portions, each designed to appear as an animal head and means for inflating the pneumatic sack.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many toy vehicles have been proposed which are designed to resemble their real life counterpart. Examples of these include fire trucks, mail trucks, race cars and the like. Other examples are shown in the prior patented art such as R. G. Baulard-Cogan U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,881 issued Oct. 27, 1964, and H. M. Westcott U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,909 issued July 10, 1951 and D. G. Rempel U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,407 issued Mar. 17, 1953.